God Knows
by ReaperLuca
Summary: Quinn's having a hard enough time dealing with being away from Rachel. Add a crazy roommate, living in a new state and being away from her family for the first time in the mix, and you could say Quinn felt like she was living in a literal Hell. But as time goes on and days pass, Quinn grows. And her life begins again. A Fabray's Way one-shot


This is set directly after the end of chapter 34 part 3. This will be short, maybe three or four chapters detailing what Quinn got up to while she was off at college. I'll have Rachel's side up later or maybe I'll post them concurrently who knows!? Please R&R to et me know if you want more!

.

.

.

_God knows you're lonely souls…_

_August, 2011_

"So this is it," Quinn mumbled as she dropped her bags onto the ground while surveying the small, but somehow not cramped room that she was going to spend the next year of her life in. She still couldn't believe that only a few short hours ago she was in Lima, Ohio with her friends, her family.

Rachel.

Her face crumpled up in sadness at the thought of her ex girlfriend. Inhaling shakily, Quinn once again picked up her bags and carried them over to the bed on the far right of the room.

She carefully deposited them onto the moderately spacious bed before sitting down and resting her arms on her knees. Quinn lowered her head as a few stray tears fell before sniffling and falling back on her bed.

After closing her eyes, she tried to focus on the good. Her parents would be comming up in a few days for the beginning of orientation since classes didn't actually start for another two weeks. With them here, the gaping hole in her chest would ease up a bit.

However, thinking about her parents only made her think of Rachel, who wouldn't be able to come because she had school. And, to be honest, Quinn doubted that she would have come even if she could have.

Rachel made it quite clear that they should limit their contact for the first few months that Quinn was at school, for good reason too. If Quinn heard Rachel's voice she would probably last maybe two minutes before she told the younger girl how much she loved her and then jumped on a plane back to Ohio.

Which would have been bad.

She sighed before turning on her side and burying her face in her pillow. She held it tightly against her body before looking towards the other side of the room.

From what she could tell, it didn't appear like anyone else had stopped by the room yet. Quinn wondered what kind of roommate she would get.

_I hope she's not like Santana. _

God love her, but her best friend wasn't the tidiest or most responsible person in the world. Quinn maneuvered herself so that she was laying on her back and stared up at the ceiling.

She gazed unseeingly at the blank wall for several moments before tearing up once more. Covering her face with one hand, she inhaled shakily before sniffling again.

_Maybe a few hours of sleep will help. I do still feel jetlagged. _

And with that thought, Quinn drifted off into a restless sleep.

x

She awoke a few hours to the sound of some soft music playing in the room. Her ears perked up at the realization that her roommate was listening to Kimbra, one of her favorite artist.

"_I wanna settle down__, __I wanna settle down__, __Baby there's no need to run, __I'll love you well."_

Quinn smiled a little as _Settle Down _flowed through her ears before gradually sitting up. She blinked away the sleep from her eyes as she glanced over at the other side of the room.

She was met with the image of a pretty caramel skinned girl moving her hips slowly as she sang along to the music playing.

Quinn watched the other girl for a few seconds before jumping a little when her roommate turned towards her and screamed.

"Oh, Jesus!" the other girl held her hand to her chest as she laughed nervously, "I didn't know you were up. Make noise when you're conscious, jeez."

"Ah, sorry," Quinn blushed a little as she sat with her legs crossed and smiled at the other girl, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No harm, no foul," the other girl said before returning Quinn's smile and walking over to her side. She held out her hand in a friendly manner.

"I'm Lily."

"Quinn."

"Quinn," Lily hummed as a small smirk appeared on her face, "Parents didn't know if they were having a boy or a girl, huh?"

Quinn chuckled as she released Lily's hand leaned back on her palms, "Maybe. My name was originally supposed to be Elizabeth."

"Getting Victorian up in here, huh?"

"Well, what about you? Did your parents own a flower shop or something?"

Lily huffed as she stepped back a few times before falling onto her bed, "I resent that. And for the record, Daisy, Violet or Clover were on the table as well."

Laughing once more, Quinn felt the tension drain out of her body at Lily's easygoing attitude. She was afraid that her roommate was going to be a bitch or worse, super anal about things but so far Lily appeared to be normal.

"So, you don't seem stuck up, annoying or anally retentive. Yay me."

Quinn flushed at Lily's words, not expecting the other girl to be so blunt. She palmed the back of her neck awkwardly before laughing, "Well, I wouldn't have exactly phrased it that way but-"

"Please, you were probably thinking the same thing, Quinn," Lily turned around on her bed so that she was laying flat on her stomach, elbows propped up on the pillow, "I was just doing us both a favor by getting it out there. I'm a very honest person, you'll learn that about me."

"I see…"

"Don't worry," Lily smirked as her eyes glinted mischievously, "I think we'll get along just fine."

Quinn suddenly had a bad feeling about this and wondered if she was too quick in deeming her roommate 'normal.'

x

"Over there is the cafeteria. It's _fantastic. _Trust me, I checked it out before coming to our room. The food is wonderful, just what you would expect from an Ivy League school."

Quinn hummed as she followed Lily around campus, not having the heart to tell the other girl that she had already explored the area with Santana when she came to visit a few years ago.

"And _this _fantastical building is the library. Can you believe it? It's as big as my old high school."

They walked into a large brick building that had the name Charlotte Fabray printed in big, black letters. Quinn felt the urge to cover her face in embarrassment.

"I heard that a few years back the wife of a previous chairman donated _oodles _of money to the school and they were so grateful that they named the library after her. Talk about idle rich, right?"

"Um, yeah," Quinn felt her stomach tighten uncomfortably at the other girl's words. _Ah, man, I probably should have mentioned my last name earlier…_

Lily held her nose up haughtily, seemingly unaware of Quinn's dilemma, "Unlike the other brats that are here because mommy and daddy paid their way in, I have a scholarship. Full ride. Too bad brains over cash aren't appreciated these days."

"Ah, Lily-"

"My word, is that you, Quinn?"

Quinn blinked at the sound of her name being called by an unfamiliar voice. She turned towards the source and smiled politely as a man she had never seen before came up to them and grabbed her hand.

"It is! Ah, little Quinnie Fabray. You look just like your grandma Charlotte. Dead ringer for her, even. Tell me, how are Russell and Judith? My word, I haven't even introduced myself," he looked between them with a wide beam, noting how Quinn had paled in the last several seconds while Lily's eyes had widened in shock.

"My name is Arthur Angrage. I went to primary school with your uncle Jack, Quinnie. I met Granma Charlotte a few times when we were still kids before she passed away, bless her soul. It's so good to see that you here! I thought you would go to Harvard like your old man. Or perhaps Yale like your mother."

"Ah, well, Dartmouth was always my first choice, Mr. Angrage," Quinn chuckled uneasily as Arthur shook her head, throwing side glances towards a quiet Lily in the process. She felt a bead of sweat roll down her cheek at the stare that her roommate was leveling her with.

"Please, please, call me Arthur. I'm the librarian here. If you ever need anything, feel free to stop by anytime. After all, this place has your name on it," he finished with a laugh before patting her shoulder, "nice to meet you, Quinnie. Say hello to your parents for me, will you?"

"Sure…" she mumbled as he patted her shoulder one more time before walking away. An awkward silence sounded in the air as the two girls were left alone. Quinn kept her gaze trained to the ground, unable to look Lily in the eye.

"Well…"

Quinn tentatively glanced up when Lily spoke, her cheeks flushing in red as she lowered her eyes once more.

"S-sorry, I was going to tell you…" she waited for Lily to respond, wondering if perhaps she should perhaps start thinking about putting in a request for another room.

What came out of the other girl's mouth, however, wasn't what she was expecting.

"I sounded like a grade A bitch, huh?"

Quinn blinked at those words as she snapped her gaze back towards Lily, who was smiling at her apologetically.

"My mom always said my foot lived in my mouth. I probably made you feel uncomfortable by what I said, right? I'm sorry, Quinn. I'd totally understand if you wanted me to move out-"

"N-no!" Quinn cut her off quickly, her blush receding as she brought her hand to her cheek and scratched it lightly, "I mean, you didn't know, so it's okay. I'm, um, I'm sorry too."

Lily laughed a little as she slung an arm around Quinn's shoulder, much to her surprise.

"What are you apologizing for, silly?"

"For not telling you in the first place," was Quinn's simple reply as she carefully removed Lily's arm from her shoulder.

Lily's eyes widened in surprise before the other girl grinned cheekily and laughed once more, "Oh, wow, you're a total sweetheart aren't you? I was right, we're going to get along just fine, Quinnie."

Quinn groaned at the unsavory nickname as she covered her face with one hand, "Please don't call me that."

"Why? It's cute! Suits you perfectly."

"Just pick something else please," Quinn mumbled as she stuffed her hands in her jeans, feeling exhausted all of the sudden. Her shoulders hunched as she began walking back to her dorm.

"Wait, Quinnie! We haven't finished the tour yet! Don't you want to see observatory. Your treat right because some of us don't have a black card."

Quinn groaned as Lily giggled loudly and followed behind her.

x

When Quinn finally returned to her room she was extremely tired. She sighed as she pulled her gym shoes off and collapsed on the bed. Only day one and she was already ready to go home.

Sighing, Quinn pulled her phone out and turned on the screen. Her heart lurched in her chest as her eyes narrowed sadly when she stared at the background image. It was a picture of her and Rachel hugging, taken right after Rachel's opening night of West Side story.

"Rae..."

That's right, since she had been running around all day with her _unique_ roommate, she hadn't had the chance to even think about Rachel. She sighed as she turned onto her back once more.

She gazed unseeingly at the wall for ten minutes before falling to the floor when something suddenly jumped on her bed.

"Quinn, get your lazy ass out of bed. While you were in here sulking, _I _was able to get us invited to the first major party of the school year. You can thank me later."

"Ugh…"

"That's the spirit! Now get dressed, a little alcohol will strengthen the bond of our newly formed friendship."

Lily giggled as she jumped up from Quinn's bed and stepped over her, skipping over to her side merrily before opening the door to her closet.

Quinn closed her eyes and rubbed them tiredly.

_Am I really going to be okay?_

"Quinn, do you have a corset I could borrow?"

God-

She really didn't think so.

.

.

.

End of part one.


End file.
